Harry Potter
by inedrox
Summary: A story I wrote for a friend this is my first so I appreciate any comments you give me.


On the train to Hogwarts a young brunette with blue streaks in her hair and annoyed chocolate brown eyes was wondering the cars trying to find an empty seat but with no luck. As she walked into the fifth car she started to think that there were no seats left until she came across three boys who had an empty seat

"Can I sit here?" she asked hoping that it was empty and not another person's seat that had just gone to the bathroom.

"If you want." came the reply from the boy that seemed the most dominate. As she sat down she eyed him he had shiny blonde hair that was sleeked back with bright mischievous green eyes and fair skin.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" the boy said not wasting any time introducing himself.

"Alice Shanfield" she said with a smile. As the train ride counted the two chatted about all kinds of things there favorite foods, movies, books even about there families and where they grew up. When they finally reached Hogwarts it was late and they had changed into there robs. While exiting the train Darco and Alice continued to talk until they noticed an enormous man who was calling for all first year students. The man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, lead them to boats and said that they were to get in the boats to go across the wide body of water and towards a castle like building. As they waited outside two big oak wood doors for the signal to enter the room beyond they hear someone talking and turn around to see a tall girl with long red hair and bright green eyes that shone playfully as she stared at Alice.

"who's your new girlfriend Draco?" Alice's face slightly blushed at the thought.

"she's not my girlfriend she's a girl I meet on the train." Draco said defensively. Alice looked almost disappointed at what he said but reassured herself by remembering that they had just meet.

"whatever you say." the girl flipped her hair out of her face and then turned to Alice "I'm Aya" she smiled and held out her hand "Alice" she said and shock the girl's hand. The two big doors suddenly opened in front of them and they walked though. As they were all sorted into their houses Draco got put into Slyrherin and Alice got put into Gryffindor with Aya.

"looks like Draco isn't in the same house as us." Aya said as she sat down next to Alice.

"yeah." Alice said with a disappointed sigh. "don't worry it'll be fun I promise." Aya said with a smile Alice smiled back and nodded as they ate dinner.

After dinner they went to there dorms and meet Hermione Granger a very smart girl who seemed to know just about everything. The next morning they meet Hemione's friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. As they talked and hung out they meet Ron's twin brother's Fred and Gorge who were always getting into trouble and Ron's little sister Ginny who is shy and appears to have a thing for Harry. "Come on guys it'll be fun." pleaded Gorge at Alice Aya and Ron "Trust me you won't regret it." Gorge continued.

"I think it'll be fun." said Ron very excitedly.

"Fine I'll do it if you stop begging!" Aya said completely annoyed at Gorge's current sate.

"I guess I could." Alice said a little uneasy at what was going to happen.

"sweet" Gorge was overly happy "here's whats going to happen."

Alice spotted Draco across the library and sat next to him wondering why he had asked her to talk to him "hey" Draco said with smile when he saw Alice approach him.

"hi" Alice smiled back "what's up?"

"well..." Draco seemed a little nervous as he continued "I was wondering if you were close to Pansy?"

Alice couldn't speak. She just stared at Draco for a minute completely shocked that he asked the worst case censorious were running though her mind as she finally found her voice to ask "why?"

"well... I um I like her and was just wondering if you knew anything" Draco said sheepishly

Alice's heart shattered into pieces. She couldn't believe that Draco was asking her the girl who liked him to help him find out about another girl that he liked. She manged to find enough energy to mange a "I'm sorry I can't help." and got up and walked away. When she exited the library she started running to the girl's bathroom only to run right into Gorge.

"hey! Oh Alice I was just looking for you..." he trailed off noticing she was crying and got really worried. "Are you okay?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"I'll be okay" She sniffled.

"Are you sure, you know you can talk to me if you need to?" Alice nodded and then explained what happened after she finished Gorge took a moment and then said "If you didn't tell him you liked him then he probably didn't think you did and that's why he asked you. Somethings you have to say out loud for someone to understand no matter how obvious it is." Alice thought about it and decided that Gorge was right and she should have said something.

"thanks I feel bit better now" Alice said with a soft smile.

"sure glad to help" Gorge said with small blush and smiled back. Suddenly the clock chimes startling both of them "It's time for dinner we'd better go" Gorge said laughing. While everyone was eating Aya noticed something going on between Alice and Gorge but was able to ask because she was interpreted by Ron asking her to pass a roll.

"eat what you have first" Aya chastised.

"you're not my mom" Ron said reaching over her for the roll but got his hand slapped instead.

"no but I might as well be considering you act like a five year old most of the time." Alice stated as if it were a common known fact.

"whatever I do not!" Ron was getting really upset. After a while Hermione sighed and said "you two should try dating instead of fighting it'll make things easier."

"I'm not dating that" They both said at the same time pointing at each other. Hermione laughed "See you two even think the same things."

After they went back to there dorms and were getting ready for bed Aya was questing Alice about her and Gorge.

"For the last time he was just helping me with something that's all" Alice was getting annoyed at Aya's consent interrogation.

"Okay fine" Aya sighed in defeat "Do you like him?"

The question caught Alice off guard she had just gotten over Draco and now Aya wanted to know if she liked Gorge as she thought about it she wasn't sure. She knew he was a good friend and that he was really good at both getting in and out of trouble. "I don't know" she finally said. Aya seemed satisfied with the answer. "Do you like Ron?" Alice asked since they were on the topic of liking boys. Aya was afraid she might get asked that. "Why do you want to know?" Aya was trying to delay the answer hoping she might not have to give it.

"Well since were talking about liking boys I thought I might ask plus you two get along pretty well." Alice knew what was going on and wasn't going to give Aya the chance to not answer. Aya sighed knowing that Alice wasn't going to let this go.

"yeah I like him" Aya said looking away blushing. Alice started asking all kinds of things and before they knew most of the girls in there dorm were asking questions and giving support.

The next day the girls were tired after having stayed up most of the night talking about likes and dislikes in boys. The boys however didn't seem to be any better off. While Alice and Hermione talked with Harry while Aya and Ron were arguing about something pointless they found out that the boys seemed to have had a similar night.

"So they both like each other but are to embarrassed to say anything." Hermione asked verifying that she understood what was going on.

"What we need is a miracle to get those two together." Alice sighed feeling defeated.

"Hey guys we just found out something amazing!" Fred and Gorge said running over to them. Aya and Ron stopped auguring interested in what they had to say.

"The school's having a formal ball next month its open to everyone but you need a date to go" Fred explained. Suddenly Alice, Hermione and Harry all looked at each other and nodded. They had found their miracle. For the rest of the month the group had been leaving Aya and Ron alone as well as Alice and Gorge hoping to them together before the ball.

"Hey Aya I've been thinking" Ron started a little nervous "would you want to go to that ball thing with me?" Aya was speechless. She never expected Ron to even like her let alone ask her some formal ball. After a little internal debut she decided he was serious. He had to be to ask something like that.

"yeah, sure I'll go with you" she said blushing a little.

Gorge seemed to have a hard time saying what he needed to maybe because he knew Alice liked Draco. 'But that was a year ago there's no way she still likes him' he reassured himself for the tenth time hoping that he could finally ask her. 'There she is' Gorge spotted Alice walking towards him. He had asked her to meet him during the off time before dinner. "Alice the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I was wondering about the ball and if you wanted to go with me?" Gorge stumbled over his words as he asked. Alice looked at Gorge with surprise then smiled sweetly and nodded saying she'd love to go with him.

Finally the night of the dance arrived the girls were putting the finishing touches on there outfits. Alice wore a dark purple strapless dress with flowers on it that went down to her knees and a black sash around the waist, a black velvet choker, black high heel sandals with silver skulls on the straps, and put her hair up curls that fell all around her face with a bun in the back. Aya wore a bright blue strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom with silver outline around the outside, and blue twist high heel sandals, with her hair let down in tight curls. When the two finished they went out to meet everyone else. Gorge and Ron were both taken aback by the way the two looked Gorge told Alice she looked beautiful and gave her a gift it was a sliver heart with copper branches inside with silver ribbon snaking around the heart held on a silver chain. Well Gorge put the necklace on Ron gave Aya a silver bracelet with gold outlines of hearts going around it. As Gorge and Alice slow danced he lend in a little and kissed her on the forehead.

A few days latter everyone was going home for the summer break Gorge told Alice she was welcome anytime to visit him during the break and kissed her on the lips as he and Fred were getting off. Ron looked at Aya and said she could stop by whenever and kissed her on the lips as well.

After all the good bye's were said and it was just Alice and Aya in there car they looked at each other and giggled happy that the they had made so many memories with all their friends and hoped to see the two they loved before long.


End file.
